


the mirror is a trigger (and your mouth's a gun)

by mywordsflyup



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Road Trips, jack is totally into it, nisha is a menace, skags get shot and run over in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywordsflyup/pseuds/mywordsflyup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She makes him sleep in an abandoned shed, somewhere in the middle of nowhere, and it might just be the worst thing she has ever done to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mirror is a trigger (and your mouth's a gun)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this artwork](http://40.media.tumblr.com/9533d136741329c2200ab8599c480e9e/tumblr_nx50f0nugx1ucsr9go1_1280.png). The artist seems to have deleted their tumblr but if someone finds them, please let me know.

She props her feet up on the dashboard with all the confidence of someone who knows she’ll get away with it. There is dust on her boots and something that looks suspiciously like blood. Which would not surprise him in the least considering she kicked some bandit asshole to death with them less than an hour ago.

“If you get skag shit on my dashboard I will be very unhappy,” he says and tries to push away her legs, halfheartedly if he’s being honest. All it does is make him swerve the car to the right like a fucking amateur and make her scoff at his attempts to steer it back on track. She sinks deeper into the leather seat and folds her arms in front of her chest.

“Maybe that’s exactly what this thing needs. A bit of shit, just to fit in.”

“I’ll have you know that this car costs more than three of those shitstains the fucking Pandorans call towns combined. And just because I agreed to come to this tragic trash heap of a planet with you, doesn’t mean I have to act like some bandit hillbilly all of a sudden.”

She snickers and pulls her hat down into the face. “Wake me up when we arrive. Or if something needs shooting.”

“Hey!” He doesn’t take his eyes off the road again but reaches out with one hand to poke her in the shoulder. “Hey! Na-ah, babe. That wasn’t the deal!” He pokes her again, a little bit more forcefully this time. “You don’t get to sleep while I do all the work here. Shouldn’t you entertain me or something?”

She peeks up from underneath the brim of her hat and her smile is at least 75% murder. Maybe a little bit more. It’s the one she normally reserves for actual murder. And sometimes for fucking. Usually he is fine with both but in the enclosed space of the car it’s just a little bit more unnerving than usual. She probably counts on that, the little shit.

“I think you’d find my ways of entertaining you a little too distracting for the road.”

He is suddenly very much aware how close she is and how her body is angled just slightly towards him and how she smells like dust and sweat and gunpowder. Yeah, it’s distracting alright.

“Geez, Nisha. I was thinking more along the lines of an actual conversation? You know, use your words?” He is not that easy.

“Oh, but you love it when I stop using my words, cowboy.” She is all purple smile and okay, maybe he _is_ that easy.

He swallows around the lump in his throat and she has the audacity to actually chuckle.

She isn’t really one for conversation though apart from pointing out points of interest then and again. Points of interest usually means some burned down farmhouse or abandoned settlement where she managed to kill lots of people. Just fun Pandoran tourist attractions, really.

When she gets bored, she starts shooting skags from the rolled down window. One of them runs in front of the car and she laughs with glee when its guts splatter on their windshield.

They probably leave a trail of gore in their wake. It’s only fitting.

 

She makes him sleep in an abandoned shed, somewhere in the middle of nowhere, and it might just be the worst thing she has ever done to him.

“It’s filthy,” he says. “It looks like someone died on it.”

“Someone probably did.” She is sitting cross-legged on what may once have been an actual mattress. “But something already dragged away the body. Very convenient.” She pats the empty spot next to her like she actually expects him to come anywhere near the thing.

He folds his arms. “You know what else is convenient? The perks that come with dating the richest man in the galaxy, probably. One of them being not having to _live in squalor_.”

“You are welcome to spend the night in your fancy car. Alone.” Her lips curl into that smile that always shoots straight to his dick and she probably knows it, too. She leans back on her hands and arches her body in a way that is utterly unfair. “And I will stay here. Alone.”

She’s a fucking menace.

They compromise by throwing two Hyperion issued blankets from the trunk of the car over the mattress - even though Nisha complains that they smell like disinfectant. Because apparently that is worse than the smell of death and rakk droppings somehow.

He draws the line at eating skag meat for dinner, however. He will stick with the shitty food he knows, thank you very much. And he’s at least 98% sure that the rations from Helios will not etch a hole into his stomach lining. Nisha only teases him a little bit about it - mostly because his rations include a bottle of bourbon which he is willing to share. He’s not a complete monster, after all.

When she pulls him down into a kiss she tastes of alcohol and fire and he likes to think she only does it partly to keep him from complaining. She doesn’t seem to mind the sterile smell of the blankets once he takes her apart on top of them but he knows better than to be overly smug about it.

 

There is a hole in the roof because of course there is. And he finds the desert gets really cold at night, which people seem to forget to mention. Nisha runs hot as she always does, apart from her ice-cold feet which she tugs underneath his legs because she’s an asshole. He would squirm and push her off but the rest of her fits so nicely against his side that he doesn’t really have it in him to complain.

“You know, on Helios you don’t need a hole in the roof to see the stars. You can just look out of the window. Front row seat and everything.”

She makes a sleepy sound against his shoulder but even that sounds a lot like sass.

“And up there you don’t even have to fear some wild beast taking a bite out of you in the middle of the night.”

The pain in his shoulder in sharp and sudden as she sinks her teeth into him. He yelps more out of surprise than anything else and when she soothes the bite with her tongue and a wicked grin, he can almost forgive her. Almost.

He ducks his head to protest or maybe to return the favor but she wraps her leg around him and pulls herself up until she straddles him. So he digs his fingers into her thighs instead, hoping at least those will leave some marks.

She is a black silhouette against the night sky above but her grin is all teeth and bright enough for him to see, even in the dark. “I don’t know,” she says and rolls her hips against him. “You seem to like it well enough.”

“Only when it’s you who does the biting, sweetheart.” He aims for confident but only manages to sound sort of breathless as she rolls her hips again, lower this time. Hot and slick and right where he needs it.

“Good,” she says. A word like the thighs pressing against his sides and the fingers curling around his throat.

It’s still Pandora and it still smells like skag shit and he is still probably lying in a dead man’s bed, but when she leans down to kiss him like that, he finds he doesn’t really care. Not at all. Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Danger Mouse's "Two Against One".
> 
> You can also follow my [tumblr](http://damnable-rogue.tumblr.com) if you're interested.


End file.
